


Блокнот

by faikit



Series: Под защитой [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Тони не знал, что Стив оставил ему подарок





	

Вторая неделя исключительно в обществе ДЖАРВИСА дается нелегко. Тони никогда не жалуется на скуку – это состояние ему незнакомо. И все же он скучает, несмотря на то, что заполняет работой над проектом «Башня» каждую секунду времени, привычно забывая о сне и еде. Определение «тоскует» он отметает, не сочтя возможным допустить у себя приступов тоски. Только не у него.  
Пеппер, приехавшая подписать новые сметы к утреннему совещанию, бросает на него проницательный взгляд и качает головой.  
– Скучаешь, – подводит она итог своих наблюдений.  
– Да брось, мне никогда не бывает скучно, – отмахивается Тони и прихлопывает ладонью пачку подписанных бумаг. – Твоими заботами в том числе.  
– Не делай вид, что не понял, о чем я, – усмехается Пеппер. Тони приподнимает брови, изображая полнейшее недоумение. – Ты скучаешь по Стиву.  
– Не понял, о чем ты, – подтверждает Тони, вручает ей сметы и снова поворачивается к чертежам – разговор окончен.  
– Как знаешь, – Пеппер не настаивает, но напоследок интересуется: – Он хотя бы звонит тебе?  
На столе вибрирует телефон. Тони косится на экран, считывая имя звонившего, потом на Пеппер.  
– Все, я убежала, – торопится та, старательно пряча улыбку. – Дел по горло. Буду на связи.  
Тони дожидается, когда за ней закроется стеклянная дверь, и включает наушник.  
– Привет, – раздается на том конце низкий бархатистый голос. По спине бегут мурашки. – Как ты?  
– О, надо же, кто появился в сети, – язвит Тони, хотя десять секунд тому назад собирался сказать совершенно другое. – Нашел пять минут для меня в своем плотном расписании?  
– Тони, я и вправду был занят, прости.  
Тони внимательно вслушивается, но не может уловить в интонации ни нотки раскаяния.  
– Шесть дней, Стив, – выдыхает он. – Шесть. Ни одной смс и «абонент вне доступа» в ответ на миллиард звонков. Что я должен был думать?  
– Что я работаю? – предполагает Стив без тени улыбки в голосе.  
– Ну да, кто я такой, чтобы...  
– Тони, Тони, – перебивает его Стив. – Давай не будем ссориться? Я получил все твои смс и уведомления о двадцати трех звонках две минуты назад. И звоню сказать, что соскучился. Очень.  
– Ты прочел все мои смс за две минуты? – уточняет Тони.  
– Нет, не успел, – признается Стив. – Подумал, что ты мог бы мне их озвучить. Это придало бы текстовым сообщениям нотку романтики, нет?  
– Чем тебе не романтичны смс без озвучки? Кстати, в твоем аппарате есть функция проговаривания текстов. Можешь воспользоваться при необходимости.  
– Тони, в мое время в любви признавались классическим способом, – назидательно произносит Стив.  
– И каким же? – снова ехидничает Тони.  
– Глаза в глаза. Или, в крайнем случае, в длинных письмах, написанных от руки.  
– Времена динозавров миновали, – парирует Тони. – Теперь направляют брачные контракты через адвокатов. В исключительных случаях – приглашают на ужин. И вообще, кто сказал, что я признавался тебе в любви?  
– Ну... – Стив делает многозначительную паузу. – Это: «Утро. Ночь была невыносимо долгой. Кофе горчит». Или вот это: «Закончил план первых семи этажей. Пятно не вывелось. Купил новый диван». А может, это: «Ввиду твоего отсутствия женюсь на левой руке. Молчание – знак согласия. Решено»?  
– Заткнись уже, – рявкает Тони и чувствует, как начинают гореть уши. Он считал, что с некоторых пор между ними не осталось места смущению, да и раньше этому был подвержен только Стив. А теперь его щеки пылают, и он трижды проклинает свою несдержанность в смс. Хорошо, что не стал включать видео.  
– Тони, я очень-очень-очень соскучился, – говорит Стив, и его голос словно приобнимает за плечи. – Прилечу как только смогу.  
– Даже не знаю, Стив, хватит ли у меня терпения дождаться тебя, – маленькая месть греет душу.  
– Я был бы тебе очень признателен за это, – он явно улыбается. Может, видео было неплохой идеей? Нет, не сейчас. Но, черт, в голосе Стива столько нежности, что сердце заходится неровными ударами.  
– Расскажи как? – в груди болезненно-сладко сжимается, и Тони делает глубокий вдох, отгоняя это ощущение.  
– Я лучше покажу, когда приеду.  
В мысли настойчиво лезет отвергаемое все последние дни понятие «тоска», и Тони отчаянно хочется заскулить. Он сцепляет зубы, глотая рвущийся наружу стон разочарования.  
– Тони, ты еще здесь? – негромко спрашивает Стив после минуты тишины.  
– Здесь, – получается почти бодро. – Задумался над планом восьмого этажа.  
– Конечно, многозадачный, – в голосе снова слышится улыбка. – Завидую – я не настолько хорош в этом. Ты нашел мой подарок?  
– Подарок? – эхом отзывается Тони, старательно выравнивая дыхание.  
– Да, я оставил его на кровати.  
– Ты ничего не путаешь? Я бы такое не пропустил.  
– В моей спальне, Тони. Ты не был там с момента моего отъезда?  
Тони не был. Не заходил намерено. С каждым новым днем все тяжелее заставить себя войти туда, где может накрыть воспоминаниями как лавиной. Именно по этой причине он старательно избегает спускаться в спортзал, почти не выходит на террасу, редко забредает в кухню, а в свою спальню заглядывает только за чистой одеждой.  
Он спит на диване в мастерской – даже не засыпает, просто забывается на несколько часов, когда ДЖАРВИС и собственный организм в унисон сигнализируют о тотальной перегрузке. А проснувшись, снова загоняет себя до изнеможения. Ему некогда тосковать. Словечко звучит отвратно, словно в бульварном романе.  
– Что мне там делать? – «без тебя» он старательно проглатывает.  
– Можешь подняться и взять его?  
– Конечно. Попозже.  
– Тони, – звучит как упрек.  
– Хорошо, иду, – вздыхает Тони.  
– Возьми меня с собой, – отзывается Стив.  
– Обхохочешься, – ворчит Тони, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
– Да, прости.  
Тони толкает дверь в спальню Стива. На аккуратно, без единой складки заправленной постели лежит довольно потрепанный блокнот со смятыми уголками.  
– Ты даришь мне винтажную записную книжку? – спрашивает Тони, взяв его в руки. – Прямиком из сороковых?  
– Ты открыл? – Стив шумно сглатывает, даже расстояние не в силах скрыть этот звук.  
Тони присаживается на кровать и берет в руки блокнот.  
На сероватой бумаге аккуратными темно-серыми штрихами нарисован он сам: ладони едва касаются полупрозрачных проекций, зависших на уровне глаз, профиль прорисован чуть более ярко, чем волосы и плечи, и совсем скупо – обстановка мастерской. Легко догадаться, с какого ракурса создавался набросок.  
– Когда ты успел? – голос почему-то садится, и Тони не уверен, что Стив его услышал.  
– Что скажешь? – тот и в самом деле игнорирует его вопрос.  
Тони переворачивает страницу, затем еще и еще. Вот он примеряет перчатку, направляя луч на стену, а теперь склонился над разобранными пластинами брони, положив ладонь себе на шею.  
Он невольно присвистывает, когда видит себя под струями воды в душевой спортзала. Со спины – и именно это делает рисунок невероятно интимным.  
– Тони? – зовет Стив. – Расскажи, что ты видишь.  
– Душевую, – Тони приходится глотнуть воздуха, чтобы сказать это – в легких неожиданно кончается воздух. – Себя. Без одежды. Под душем.  
Стив мягко смеется.  
– Это правильно, что ты принимаешь душ без одежды. Люблю смотреть, как по твоей спине стекает вода. Ты не представляешь, как это красиво.  
Тони тянется, чтобы перевернуть страницу. Отдергивает руку, вытирает о джинсы вспотевшую ладонь.  
– А сейчас? – дыхание Стива учащается и звучит почти в унисон с его собственным.  
Тони открывает следующую страницу и облегченно переводит дух – на ней он стоит у парапета на террасе с чашкой кофе в руке, вполне одетый и даже улыбающийся.  
– Не знал, что ты так замечательно рисуешь, – говорит он почти нормальным голосом.  
Стив тихонько кашляет.  
– Значит, ты не сердишься?  
– За что – за свой голый зад в душе? Ну, если я и правда так хорошо выгляжу, то сердиться не на что.  
– Переверни страницу, – Тони уверен, что Стив сейчас сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Переворачивает.  
– Вот черт, – восклицает он, увидев очередное изображение. Вряд ли Стив рисовал его в момент, запечатленный на рисунке. Конечно же нет – был занят совсем другим. Если бы Тони хотел посмотреть, как выглядит во время секса, он мог попросить ДЖАРВИСА сделать для него запись. Но его это никогда не интересовало. И все же теперь он смотрит, не в силах оторвать взгляда от всклокоченных влажных волос, запрокинутой головы, приоткрытого в беззвучном крике рта. От изгиба напряженной шеи, подчеркнутого резким контрастом – из-за света реактора. Рисунок не кажется наброском – на нем тщательно прорисованы все грани между светом и тенью. Потому он выглядит реалистичнее других.  
– Тебе нравится? – смысл вопроса доходит до него не сразу. В висках бьют тамтамы, в брюках становится болезненно тесно.  
– Я не знаю, что сказать, – признается Тони некоторое время спустя. – Это странно. Ты там, а я здесь. И этот блокнот.  
Мысли путаются, и он не может заставить себя говорить связно длинными фразами.  
– Ты досмотрел его до конца? Потому что если да, то «странно» – самое мягкое из того, что я ожидал услышать.  
Тони переворачивает страницу и задыхается.  
– Ты знаешь, что после всего этого обязан на мне жениться?  
– Вряд ли кто-нибудь из нас готов стать невестой, – смеется Стив. – Но можно обсудить альтернативу прямо сейчас.  
– Она тоже нарисована в этом блокноте? – Тони падает на спину, откладывает блокнот в сторону. – Потому что досматривать его я намерен не раньше, чем ты приедешь.  
– Тебе же не нужно мое разрешение? – Стив говорит с придыханием, и Тони в курсе, когда такое случается. Завелся не он один. – Я хотел бы сейчас быть рядом.  
– Знаешь, что такое секс по телефону? – спрашивает Тони, старательно и глубоко дыша. Наверное, чересчур явно, учитывая чувствительность микрофона у щеки.  
– Догадываюсь. Ты можешь это сделать сам или я могу направлять тебя.  
Тони готов поклясться, что подушка, которую он сунул под голову, сохранила запах, и все это – содержимое блокнота, чуть хриплый голос Стива и его запах, – вышибает похлеще бессонных суток. Вместо ответа он шумно выдыхает. Кажется, слишком шумно.  
– Возьми его в руку, – продолжает Стив, и Тони тихо шипит сквозь зубы, прикасаясь с невозможно твердому члену. Ему не нужно подсказывать, что делать, чтобы получить разрядку. Но голос, льющийся в уши, заставляет совершать движения, какие сделал бы Стив, будь он рядом. Сжать чуть плотнее, подобрать нужный ритм, размазывая капли смазки по гладкой головке. Утонуть в голосе Стива, разглядывая под прикрытыми веками выжженный на сетчатке глаза рисунок. Мысль о том, как Стив жадно всматривается в него, когда он уже на грани, чтобы после перенести это карандашом на бумагу, поднимает и обрушивает с высоты.  
Наверное, Тони произносит что-то очень резкое, потому что Стив смеется и обещает отучить его ругаться. Когда приедет.  
Тони делает попытку ответить связно, но он и правда очень устал, а разрядка только усугубила это состояние. Стив, похоже, сейчас близок к такому же.  
– Надеюсь, мы не станем вносить это в ежедневное расписание? – спрашивает сквозь зевок Тони в ответ на его обещание позвонить завтра, по пути в душ сбрасывая с себя одежду.  
– Как знаешь, – отвечает Стив. – А ведь ты знаешь, что хочешь.  
– Мне должно быть стыдно за то, что так развратил тебя, – сетует Тони перед тем, как отключить наушник. – Но нет – не стыдно.  
Мягкий смех Стива разливается в груди солнечным теплом.  
Мысль о том, что кровать Стива каким-то чудом мягче и уютнее его собственной, последняя перед тем, как Тони засыпает.


End file.
